The packaging of integrated circuits may include encapsulating semiconductor chips and their associated components within a molding. A mold press compresses two mold press dies to encapsulate an integrated circuit within a cavity of the mold. A mold compound is transferred through a distribution system to the mold cavity to allow the mold compound to partially or completely surround the integrated circuit. Because the mold compound usually includes an abrasive, high temperature epoxy resin that leaves residue on the mold press dies, the mold press dies are periodically removed from the production line for the cleaning and restoration. Cleaning processes are performed on the mold press dies to prevent quality issues and to maintain the condition of the mold press dies.